


A palace of misfits

by ReservedRoses_JRG



Series: Royal Misfits [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Love You, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will add tags as I go, I'm Sorry, M/M, My precious little beans, This is going to be really cringy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservedRoses_JRG/pseuds/ReservedRoses_JRG
Summary: 6 Feet under.A heart so cold meets a soul of gold.But whether or not that heart can be thawed, will come down to if that soul stays gold, or will it rust away like the countless rivets 6 Feet below. No one knows, at least not yet.I don't even know how to summarize this, lol. ill figure it out and fix it. =)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Royal Misfits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920232
Kudos: 8





	1. Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks. 
> 
> That's all I have to say.
> 
> =)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this may be annoying to some that may want to just get straight into it, however I think it's best if you know the characters characteristics and so forth. So if you do not wish to read this then you do not have to. 
> 
> Any Waysssss..
> 
> Hello! And welcome to my shit show of a story!  
> I hope you enjoy and I hope to write a whole series on this concept so please watch for anything else I put up! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3

Moon Taeil  
Grey eyes  
5’5  
O  
Rank: Secondary  
Healer  
ID: 20159.14320  
Residence: Royal service hall

Suh Johnny  
Red eyes  
6’1  
A  
ID: 127  
Rank: Seceondary-Elite  
Residence: Guardian Tower  
Patchmaker (Blacksmith for royal guard)

Lee Taeyong  
Silver eyes  
5’6  
O  
ID: 20255.14320  
Rank: S-void  
Residence: Cavern crash Cell 127  
Vice-houser (A Slave pretty much)

Nakamoto Yuta  
Red eyes  
5’8  
A  
ID: 18  
Rank: Seceondary  
Residence: Guardian Tower  
Vine-walker (Double agent sort of)

Qian Kun  
Blue eyes  
5’6  
B  
ID: 17112.14320  
Rank: Seceondary-Elite  
Residence: royal service hall  
Scribbler (Advisor or secret keeper)

Kim Doyoung  
Black eyes  
5’6  
O  
ID: 41511.14320  
Rank: Seceondary-Elite  
Residence: royal service hall  
Chef 

Li Ten  
Light blue eyes  
5’4  
O  
ID: 20514.14320  
Rank: Sub-Elite  
Residence: royal service hall  
Cleansmoker (jeweller and robe/dressmaker)

Jung Jaehyun  
Red eyes  
6’0  
A  
Rank: Elite  
Residence: Palace  
Crown prince

Dong Sicheng  
Dark grey eyes  
5’7  
B  
ID: 19934.14320  
Rank: Seceondary-Elite  
Residence: royal service hall  
Gardener (Royal flourist)

Kim Jungwoo  
Green eyes  
5’7  
B  
ID: 11923.14320  
Rank: Seceondary-Elite  
Residence: royal service hall  
Scribbler

Wong Yukhei  
Red eyes  
6’0  
A  
ID: 77  
Rank: Elite  
Residence: Guardian Tower  
Head guard

Wong KunHang  
Brown eyes  
5’6  
B  
ID: 88  
Rank: Seceondary-Elite  
Residence: royal service hall  
Eisengaurd (Kings quarters guard)

Lee Minhyung  
Red  
5’6  
A  
Rank: Elite  
Residence: Palace  
Prince

Xiao Dejun  
Light grey eyes  
5’5  
O  
ID: 41021.1420  
Rank: Sub-Elite  
Residence: Guardian Tower  
Raingaurd (communicates to aquatic creatures of other relms)

Huang Renjun  
Pink eyes  
5’4  
B  
ID: 18514.14320  
Rank: Seceondary  
Residence: royal service hall  
Scribbler 

Lee Jeno  
Red eyes  
5’6  
A  
ID: 27  
Rank: Elite  
Residence: Guardian Tower  
Skyguard (trains with dragons and guards the owlry)

Lee Donghyuck  
Light green eyes  
5’5  
O  
ID: 38114.14320  
Rank: Seceondary-Elite  
Residence: royal service hall  
Pagemaker (looks over the legal documents and keeps them safe)

Na Jaemin  
Lilac eyes  
5’5  
O  
ID: 14101.14320  
Rank: Seceondary  
Residence: royal service hall  
Doorsman (head servant essentially)

Liu Yang Yang  
Gold eyes  
5’8  
A  
ID: 87  
Rank: Seceondary-Elite  
Residence: Guardian Tower  
Vaseguard (personal guard)

Zhong Chenle  
Gold eyes  
5’6  
A  
Rank: Elite  
Residence: Palace  
Crown prince 

Park Jisung  
Lavender eyes  
5’4  
O  
ID: 10116.14320  
Rank: S-void  
Residence: Cavern crash Cell 121  
Vice-houser (A Slave pretty much)


	2. Access into the abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!
> 
> So I have proof read none of this and I lost most of this chapter so I will be continuing to add more to this once I find the rest of this. most likely i small amounts. Sorry if this means rereading some things for it to make sense. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy what there is to read and I will hopefully fix this up soon!!!!
> 
> Thnx SOOOO much for reading this <3
> 
> See you guys next time!!!

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Six feet under; the cold unsealed steel sheets groan and squeal, threatening to collapse on top of the many men and women that dangle over the deep ravine below. The shuffling and clanking of feet on the metal bridge drowns out the sorrowful groan of the steel above. 

S-voids crowd in the hundreds; clambering and swinging atop the bridge, walking blankly in a single file line, miserable and tired. Exhausted and in dire need of nutrition; but that won't happen, not unless the elites show a sliver of empathy and consideration for the lives sealed down here in the mines, 6 feet under. 

Pathetic. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The castle gates groan from being forced open, the gail-force winds making life harder than it needed to. Guards swarm the castle grounds, waiting for the small group of S-voids to enter and cage them like animals ready for slaughter; but that's what we are, aren’t we? That’s what we are treated like so I guess it makes sense. 

There are around 50 of us today, which is surprising considering the king hates our existance and wants as little of us up here as possible, but I guess his son ruined that for him by throwing a tantrum. Oh well sucks to be him. 

Walking through the courtyard was like walking through a minefield, you never know if your gunna be blown to bits by a bomb, but in our case the gaurds will shoot us holey, so it’s always a task getting to the main servants hall registrar to sign in. 

Merging from a cluster of grey clothes we form a single file line waiting for our tages to be scanned and to be let through. The first set goes smoothly, like icing in a piping bag, and they disappear like shadows in the dark into the corridor into the castle, leaving us in the scorching sun awaiting our turn. 

A girl in from me shakes as if she was stuck in a winter blizzard as she makes her way up to te front of the line. 

Oh you poor thing, it’s not going to work, I’ve told you this more than enough times to stick in that slush brain of yours. 

She stands before the clerk guard that stands protected, as if we can do anything to them, and stares boredly at her; she looks up and startles a bit when his shadow like hand snakes uner the bulletproof glass shield, a scanner ready and waiting. 

"Name" The monotone never gets old, I hate it.  
"Im minjae" her speech is shaky, unpracticed. 

Stupid girl, you’ve dont it now.

"Cell Number" The voice turns mechanical as the speaker cuts out from the power surge of the castle gates closing, trapping us in its grasp. 

"T-twenty three" She stutters earning herself a suspicious look from the tower guards. 

Stupid little girl. 

"Identification number"

She shakily removes her tag from her right ear and hands it in to the man in black.

Here we go, now it's about to get interesting.

SCANNING: '12319.14151'

'CODE INVALID: ACCESS DENIED'

Should of listened to me pathetic girl. Now you’ll suffer.

"what no..." her eyes go wide, body quaking in fear, 

"that's not possible" she's looking frantically at the other people waiting in line. They turn away, avoiding her panicked stares, hooded men come forward and grab her by the arms, dragging her away from the once quiet sign-in area. 

Her screams of protest ricochet off the courtyard walls, falling on deaf ears. The silence returns, deafening us once more. 

Pathetic. 

I told her that the fake ID won't work, and now she has to face the consequences.

"NEXT!" the unfazed man in black shouts into the mic, waving the next person forward. 

Jeez i'm right here, no need to yell.

I take short steps to the bulletproof reception desk and into the view of a grizzly looking masked man. I look down at the marble countertop tracing the dead end lines with my eyes as the man reaches forward and presses the mic button again. 

Here we go.

"Name...."  
"Taeyong Lee" I’ve done this for a decade, surely they must know who I am by now. Pathetic.

"Cell Number...."  
"One Hundred and Twenty Seven" 

"Identification numbers..."  
I sigh, removing my tag from my left ear and slid it under the bulletproof glass screen.

SCANNING: '22019.14320'

'Access Granted'

And that ladies and gentlemen is how you get in.  
Now time to get to work. Unfortunately.

Walking through the pipe-like hallway I make it to the kitchen quarters and grab my uniform, work apron and covered black shoes and robotically make my way to the poor excuse of a bathroom to change out of my grey rags. Carelessly I chuck my clothes into the laundry bin and head to the small supply closet by the kitchen exit. On my way there many of the S-void omegas flash me a slight smile in passing as they set off to complete their own daily tasks and chores, I smile back somewhat feeling better about having to do chores knowing I'm not doing it alone. 

I almost make it to the door, but a thwack to the back of my head makes me pause, I turn on my heel angrily as to who the hell would have done that only to look up at Doyoung looking less than happy. 

“And just where have Yoooouuuu been hmmmmmm hyung?” Doyoung surprisingly drags out his words which is kinda unlike him, but that’s besides the point. I smirk slightly looking into his black doe eyes watching as his nose scrunches adorably, like a bunny unhappy about his lettuce being taken away from him.

“Well Doie, some of us aren’t permitted to live here in the castle sooooooo it takes me longer to get here than you all that stay in the Royal Service Hall, doesn’t Doie?” He looks at me with wide eyes, seemingly realising that I live in the Cavern Crash in a cell instead of in a heated room in the temperature controlled castle. I have to say he can be kinda slow but it’s definitely amusing. 

He shakes his head finally, “Oh, right, ummmm, sorry hyung I-”

“It’s fine Doie, don’t fret about it bub.” I smile as he blushes, shying away.

Shaking my head I ruffle his hair, him looking less than happy at that but like no one is going to look at him because he works here in the kitchen all day everyday so I’m not sure why he’s complaining. 

“I’ll see you later Doie, kay?” I turn on my heel as he nods his head turning to continue his own work washing the plates from breakfast.

I walk to the cupboard and grab my rags, wipes, spray bottles and gloves attaching them to my apron and give a final wave to Doyoung as I exit into the corridor that will lead me to the North bound wing of the castle to start work cleaning to windows and various trinkets the queen placed on the shelves and walls over the years.

Turning a tight corner I make myself look somewhat presentable and exit into the hallway; looking around and seeing no one in sight I get to work with the several metre high windows knowing that those would take the longest to clean. I spray and wipe the sils first, riding them of any dust that could have collected overnight and then proceed to thoroughly wash the windows making them sparkle when reflecting the morning sun. About an hour later I am only half way through washing and dusting this hallway, usually there is more than one S-void omega doing this however due to the recent accident (The gaurd got angry and killed a whole group of them over absolutely nothing) the other day, we are currently short of staff. 

I hope no one is wanting to go into the ballroom this morning because it will take me at least another hour or so to finish all of this. 

I guess the deities dislike me today because as soon as I think that someone decided to clack their polished shoes in my direction. I hope that it is just a scribbler or pagemaker as they won’t do anything to me unlike the guards, they just shun you away like dust with no regard for one's well-being apart from the ones of importance like the royal families.

Luck doesnt seem to be on my side either today, I brace myself for disheartening and foul words to be shot my way. However I am surprised when there are none, the clacking stops and I swivel myself and tilt my head to face the ground, the shiny shoes coming into view as I wait ever so patiently for whoever it is to start speaking. Weirdly enough they just cough awkwardly and begin tapping their shoe onto the freshly cleaned marble floors, irritated and slightly concerned I raise my head slightly and look into the darkest burgandy eyes I’ve seen in my life, however I realise that I am looking at none other than the youngest prince of Solarin, Lee Minhyung.

The prince coughs again and I stop staring,

“My apologies your highness, that was rude of me to stare at you like that, forgive me your grace” flustered I bow 90 degrees hoping that I am forgiven, although I despise the rest of the royal family, prince Minhyung is the most approachable and sweetest out of the whole family. I don’t know what would happen if I had done that to anyone else in the royal family, I’d probably be beheaded or worse publicly whipped.

I’d like to keep my pride and dignity thank you very much.

Still bowing I see that the price seems to be shuffling quite awkwardly in place,

“Oh, um, no please, don’t bend down like that, um, you are quite alright um,-”

“Taeyong, your highness” I smile slightly, this boy I swear is so terribly adorable I might combust.

“Oh right yes, um Teayong, yes, um you don’t have to bow to me like that, i’m not my father and I don’t really like that the servants do all the time it must be painfull after a while”

I swear this cutie,

“Sir, it is merely a sign of respect, servants like me are obliged to do this to anyone of high status for however long they see fit, I-”

His feet shuffle more closely this time, a shaky hand is placed on my still healing shoulder and I hiss something fierce making the prince spring back harshly spitting out apologies left righ and center as I cradle my left arm trying to alleviate some of the tingling.

“I’m so so so so so sorry hyung, I-i didnt mean it, I SWEAR!”

I chuckle a little while I finally stand straight again, “Your okay your highness, it is quite alright, my shoulder is just a bit tender from this mornings wake up call, I fell out of my bed (I have no bed, just saying) as I was startled a little, nothing to worry yourself over”

I look up to see him almost about to cry, my omega instincts no matter how muh I tend to despise them kick in and I am soon cradling the young prince in my arms and shooshing him as if he was but a child, my scent wafting into his nose ah he buries his head into the curve of my neck slowly calming himself down.

His breathing even out and he takes a step back dabbing at his eyes with his white pressed sleeves blotting them with tears that he had just shed.

He looks at me a little sheepishly, I smile stepping forwards and clearing his face of the tears he missed still trying to calm him further.

He blushes this time looking to his polished shoes,

“Thank you hyung- OH” he blushes even more and scratched the back of his head,

“I didn’t mean to call you hyung without permission”

I smile, at least one of the family has manners, as I clasp his hands in mine laughing lightly at his cuteness.

“You can call me whatever you wish your highness, I shall respond to anything you call me” my eyes meet his burgundy ones full of trust and astonishment.

“Really hyung!!! I get to call you hyung, wow I dont even get to call my own brother that Oh my-” I cut him off before he an finish,

“You WHAT!!!!, you can't call your OWN BROTHER hyung!!!!! What the fuck is his problem I m-” I freez midsentence quickly realising I swore infront of a prince, a CHILD prince. Dear lorde look at what you make me do.

The prince just stares ahead then bursts into a fit of giggles and squeaks as his body trembles in laughter seemingly amused by my outburst. “What's so funny? Is this a prank?” I look overly confused yet calm that the prince is having a good time so carelessly and over such a silly thing like a small outburst. Haaa, kids these days laughing at literally anything they see. Oh well.

His giggle fit comes to a sporadic ending as his breathing even out once more and his smile widens even further.

“It's not a prank hyung, I just found it terribly amusing how you got all angry at the fact I dont call my older brother hyung” he said,his little grin ever apparent in his little speech, a small smilereahing my lips because of it.

“Oh” is all i have to say. I did get overly angered by that idiot he calls, or dosent call, brother.

The Red Tower bell rings signalling that it is time for the young prince to head off for his training, the young prince smiles sadly seeming dejected at having to leave.

“I hope to see you again hyung, I really enjoyed that and thank you for comforting me, I really appreciated it” he awkwardly steps forward while I close the gap and squish him in a warm hug patting his hair down as he steps back. I look at him and pinch his cheek earnings whine from him. Ah such a baby indeed.

“Well I will see you around them my prince” bow once, 90 degrees, as always.

“Oh yes of course hyung, um but could you call me Mark or Minhyung please, I dont really like being called prince, it’s not my name but a title” the prince asks, ears flaming red. Cute.

“Oh of course your hi- oh right sorry, of course Markie, anytime” he beams and blushes at the nickname.

“Thanks hyung! I’ll see you later!” Mark says jogging backwards and off down the hall, the once scary clacking on the marble floor a welcome sound for my ears to indulge in.

Ah, I think this day might not be as bad as I really thought it was.

But little did I know, someone was lurking behind the cold pillars at the end of the hall.


	3. Dining with a new face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's POV where he meets the Eastern prince at breakfast. 
> 
> that's basically it. lol =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! =)

Mark’s POV

Being blinded by the morning sun is not my idea of a good morning, I wanted to wake up naturally, not go blind at 7am. I roll over onto my back sighing as I think back to the awful party I had to attend last night, I didn’t think so many arseholes could be found in one night, but like always I am proven wrong. I sat through three hours of bullshit my father calls ‘socializing like a prince’, I mean I'm not going to be king. Why do I need to know any of these people?

A knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts, the smell of cypress and pine invades my nose burning it a little as I breath a bit too deeply. Johnny hyung has always had a powerful scent and everyone knew who it was before theu even made it to the door. I’ve always envied his scent, the smell of a true alpha, while my lemon and vanilla scent is more of an omega scent because of its sweetness. To be honest I don’t really like my scent as many people mistake me for an omega, but my build tends to confuse others as well, i’m not as tall as the average alpha and i’m not really ripped like the others, not that i’m uncomfortable I quite like the way I look but it does get a bit much when I get mistaken for something i’m not. You know? 

Anyways, I got up from my bed and made my way to the door, opening it while rubbing the sleep out of my eye with my other hand, looking up to see Johnny hyung smiling down at me. 

“Morning hyung” I croaked out, sleep still settled in my voice, “what’s up.”

“I have been told to come and collect you for breakfast in the dining room today as there is much to discuss over what had happened a little while ago with the S-void acident” his shoulders puff out a little remembering the tragic incedent that happened just days before. I nod once, staggering to my dresser not bothering with a shower just yet and tugging on some pants not caring that the door is wide open and Johnny hyung is standing right there. I shrug on my shirt and look for my waist coat only to see it clasped in hyungs hands open and ready for me to put on. I walk over to him and slide it on muting a small ‘thank you’ in response. 

I lace up my freshly polished shoes and straight up my waistcoat and attempt at fixing my hair knowing my mother will be annoyed at my lack of trying to look presentable. Once done, or half attempted as my mother would put it, I walk to the door, flash Johnny hyung a small smile and we both make our way to the dining room for a boring breakfast that I don’t really want to attend. Oh the things I do for these people.

~ 

Breakfast is the same as always except for when father holds his stupid meetings while we eat, I mean can’t he do all that in his private office? I don’t want to discuss the horrible things that happened to those poor S-void omegas, they didn’t deserve any of that, and yet my father has the bloody audacity to say they deserved it. Bullshit. 

I push my food around my plate listening in on the pointless conversation between my father and the visiting family from the Eastern kingdom Lunamain, they are nice people but they unfortunately feel the same way about S-voids; S-voids are basically slaves that do the kings dirty work, they wash literally the entire castle without being asked, but I think that just comes down to fear more than anything. A cough interrupts me, I stop swiveling my chopsticks as I look up, my father gives me one of his ‘I’m doing business don’t be a little shit’ faces. It doesn’t affect me but it does cause the prince to look at me weird, his plate is basically licked clean as if it hadn’t even had anything on it. The prince stares at me and then to my plate, looking a little worried at how I havn’t toached any of it. Cute. I smile at him and eat a piece of meat that is probably from this morning's hunt I would assume, I nibble and the little prince beams at me, notably looking satisfied that I'm eating something. 

My father coughs again and I look at him as he smiles tightly, all fake and kingly, I clear my throat and greet the other king with a bow of my head and a small hello. The greeting is returned and the small prince is nodded at in which he jumps from his chair and bolts to my part of the table, his tiny hand stretched out infront of my face.

“Hiiiii! My name’s chenle, it’s soooo good to finally meet you hyungie!” for a little kid he is as loud as a foghorn, it’s cute but only until your ears bleed. 

I smile and stand myself, taking his soft skined hand in mine giving it a soft shake whilst fluffing his hair up with my other. He leans into my hand, his body coming closer till he curls around me almost as if he were to start puring he nuzzles into my neck. Now to be honest with this behaviour I would have thought him to be an omega however when his father clears his throat and says, “this is in no way to act as a newly presented alpha Chenle, you know this”, Chenle looks dejected muttering a small apology pulling away slightly. I frown leaning down to pull him closer into a hug, rubbing his back and nuzzling my nose into his hair smelling his slightly spicy sage scent committing it to memory. 

I pull back smiling at him and ruffle his hair once more as I turn to face the two kings that lazily lounge on their chairs, 

“I would like to think, sir, that you son doesn’t not need to be so formal, I wish for him to be as comfortable as possible while he is here,” I glanse at my father, and for once I get an approving nod from him to continue.

I turn more towards the Eastern king, “ I myself do not smell like an alpha but believe me I am, I do not think that just because we present as one does not mean we are not entitled to act however we wish: weather that be being soft and pliant like an omega, calm like a beta or strong and protective like an alpha” I clear my throat, a small hand clasps mine, I smile.

“I think that your son is an amazing alpha, through his presence is softer than others that just makes him all the more approachable and people will want to go to him for whatever they need, but in no way am I calling your son a pushover” the king stands silently and so does my father, I stop my talking as they make their way over to us round the long mahogany table.

The Eastern king looks down at me, he smiles, which I honestly find quite confusing until he places a hand in my shoulder.

“Dear boy you will make a fine alpha once you grow towards the sky like a sprout chasing the sun,” he looks over to his son that bows his head in silence looking sad but with a fond look deep in his dark red eyes, the eyes of a true alpha.

“My son, I am sorry, when Hansol passed I put so much pressure on you to be an alpha that was strong and capable,” Chenle looks up, unshed tears evident in his eyes.

The king takes a breath now holding his son close, “ I didn’t think that an alpha needed to be approachable and kind like you are, you’re so much like your mother it makes me miss her that much more,” the king is holding Chenle as close as possible now as if he’ll disappear in a clap of smoke.

Chenle giggles now, pulling away from his father, his smile as bright as the closest galaxy of stars. They smile at each other now and turn to my father and I, I smile at them both while my father keeps to his stoic expression as always. 

A cough interupts us suddenly as the dining room doors are opened and Johnny hyung walks briskly towards us, his expression ever frozen in a professional manner. He now stands infront of us with what looks like a letter or two clutched in his hand. He proceeds to bow while holding his hand out offering the letters to the two kings.   
“From the Western kingdom Kordovan your highnesses” is all he says as he rights himself and walks back through the doors as he most likely makes his way to the training grounds where I’m supposed to be in around two hours when the tower bells ring. 

“Ah, his highness never seases to amaze me with his straight forwardness” My father rips the letter to shreds his claws making a surprising appearance as his usual oak scent begins to smell burnt and not in a good way. His anger rolls off in waves and begins to affect the servants in the room, so with a wave of my hand I send them back to the kitchen so that they are safe from my father if he were to have a total outburst. 

I roll outmy shoulders and shuffle closer to my father as the Eastern king backs away almost as raged as my father. 

“Father? What’s the matter, is the-” A hand comes into view almost hitting me but the Eastern king is much faster and catches it before it could do any damage. 

“Calm yourself,” he says, his eyes glowing red, his wolf now in control.

“You need not lash out at your child for a matter he could not have even conjured in his mind” he stiffly releases my father's hand, wearily placing his arm back at his side. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry Minhyung I-”

“It’s fine father, whatever was on that letter must have shaken you to the point you wanted to lash out like that, It’s okay, hmm?” I spread my naturally sweet scent in the hopes that he calms down a little. I guess it seems to work as his shoulders lax and his poster rights itself from being slightly haunched over. 

Chenle is the first to break the silence by going up and giving my father a hug, which surprisingly my father returns without a second to lose. He never does that. Ever. But that’s besides the point, he is calm now and I need to go to Ten hyung to grab my armer shirts back for training later today. 

I am the one to cough this time, “If you three would kindly excuse me I must and get my armer shirts from the cleansmoker as so I can proceed to train later today” I bow and nod my head to all three as I walk towards the doors of the dining room, a ‘see you later hyungie’ is quickly called after I pass throug the threshold. I smile for what seems like the fifth time today. I could get used to this.


	4. - Filler -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soz this it just a filler while i try and recover the other chapeters I had written. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyways. =)

I walk at a reasonable pace as I make my way to the ballroom corridor where I know Ten hyung will be. I love Ten hyung, he takes shit from no one and always has the best advice on everything, not just clothes. My freshly polished shoes clack against the freshly buffed marble flooring as I walk past the old weatherd window clad stone walls to the end of the hall till I smell a faint wiff of rose lemonade; I sniff around a little more as I walk closer the scent turning a little sour as I get nearer. I see a tuffet of white hair as I round the little corner, I see a figure go rigged as I approach and I get a little uncomfortable with how they think they must do this for everyone. 

I cough as I stare at the male, he looks up staring at me, 

“My apologies, your highness, that was rude of me to stare at you like that, forgive me your grace” the figure bows at 90 with their hands beside them.

I feel unnerved at that so I start shuffling quite awkwardly in my shoes and open my mouth to reply, 

“Oh, um, no please, don’t bend down like that, um, you are quite alright um,-” I shake my hands telling him it’s okay. 

“Taeyong, your highness” he smiles lightly. 

“Oh right yes, um Teayong, yes, um you don’t have to bow to me like that, i’m not my father and I don’t really like that the servants do all the time it must be painfull after a while” 

My cheeks flushing a little, 

“Sir, it is merely a sign of respect, servants like me are obliged to do this to anyone of high status for however long they see fit, I-”

I shuffle closer, my hand shakes as I place it on his shoulder and I hear a hiss making me spring back harshly spitting out apologies left, right and center as he cradles his left arm in pain. 

I panic, “I’m so so so so so sorry hyung, I-i didnt mean it, I SWEAR!” 

He chuckles a little while finally standing straight again, “Your okay your highness, it is quite alright, my shoulder is just a bit tender from this mornings wake up call, I fell out of my bed as I was startled a little, nothing to worry yourself over”

My eyes water a little as my emotions go lax for a moment and I am soon cradled by Taeyong in his arms shushing me as if I was but a child, his scent wafting into my nose ah I my head into the curve of his neck slowly calming myself down. 

I try even out my breathing and I take a step back dabbing at my eyes with my white pressed sleeves blotting them with tears. 

I look a little sheepish as I stare, Taeyong smiles stepping forwards and clearing my face of the tears I missed still trying to calm me further. 

i blush this time looking my polished shoes, 

“Thank you hyung- OH” i blush even more and scratched the back of head, 

“I didn’t mean to call you hyung without permission”

He smiles at me and clasps his hands in mine laughing lightly at me.

“You can call me whatever you wish your highness, I shall respond to anything you call me” my eyes meet his light grey ones.

I beam, 

“Really hyung!!! I get to call you hyung, wow I dont even get to call my own brother that Oh my-” I am cut off before I can finish, 

“You WHAT!!!!!, you can't call your OWN BROTHER hyung!!!!! What the fuck is his problem I m-” he freezes mid-sentence seeming to quikly realise something.

I just stare at him and bursts into a fit of giggles and squeaks. This hyung is hilarious. 

“What's so funny? Is this a prank?” He looks confused but settled. 

I stop laughing and smile at him. 

“It's not a prank hyung, I just found it terribly amusing how you got all angry at the fact I dont call my own brother hyung” I said, I grinned a little.

“Oh” is all he says. 

The Red Tower bell rings signalling that it is time for me to head off for training, I smile; I dont want to leave. 

“I hope to see you again hyung, I really enjoyed that and thank you for comforting me, I really appreciated it” I step forward a little while hyung closes the gap and squishes me in a warm hug patting my hair down as I steps back. 

“Well I will see you around them my prince” bow once, 90 degrees, as always. When will this hyung learn? 

“Oh yes of course hyung, um but could you call me Mark or Minhyung please, I dont really like being called prince, it’s not my name but a title” I ask, ears flaming red. Damn you ears.

“Oh of course your hi- oh right sorry, of course Markie, anytime” I blushe at the nickname even though i asked for it. 

“Thanks hyung! I’ll see you later!” I say jogging backwards and off down the hall, foregoing the shirts and going off to practice.

What catches me off guard though is the burnt sugar and rotten mango smell at the end of the corridor.


End file.
